herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Firewater (The Cupcakes)
Firewater is a character from the adult animated movie The Cupcakes Movie. He is an alcohol with Native American accent and the leader of the Non-Perishables, along with Mr. Grits and Twink. He tells Frank about what happens when food is bought by customers. After Frank and Brenda got separated from the crashing cart, he comes to Firewater and his gang and Firewater tells him about the terrible truth, that foods are eaten by humans. Just like his original counterpart in Sausage Party, He is voiced by Bill Hader. Background As told by himself to Frank, in his early days in supermarket, Firewater, Mr. Grits, and Twink see their home as a dark and horrible place: Many foods at that time lead their lives in fear of being bought by "Gods" (human shoppers), as being bought means that they will suffer a horrible death (in the movie, food consumption and food processing including cooking, cutting, roasting, grinding are portrayed as mutilation, immolation, bisection, etc) Unwilling to keep the gloomy and dark atmosphere in the supermarket, Firewater and his fellow Non-Perishables (term for everlasting food that had no expiring date) made a song to lightened the mood in their home and through it, creating a concept of The Great Beyond, Heaven-like sanctuary where foods' dreams come true with humans serving them like gods. Though their scheme to lighten the mood of groceries in the supermarket became a success, some foods began to twist some of their songs to fit their own agenda. The song's alteration even resulted the foundation of the very religion all foods in Shopwell's embraced; the Great Beyond perceived as Paradise, human shoppers perceived as Gods, Darren perceived as the Dark Lord/The Devil, and the trash bin that Darren disposed of the expired food as Hell. But nevertheless, it kept the foods distracfed from the truth. But since his actions were also done through lies, Firewater started to questioned whether he did the right thing, though it did not stop him from blackmailing those who knew the truth. ''The Cupcakes Movie'' Blackmailing Honey Mustard At the beginning of the movie, after realizing that Honey Mustard had discovered the truth of the Great Beyond, Firewater told him to keep the truth to himself or that he would kill him. Honey Mustard then directs Frank to Firewater as he seemed to know what was really happening at the Great Beyond. Meeting Frank After Frank came to Firewater asking questions about the Great Beyond, Firewater initially decided to kill Gary and Phil, but Twink persuaded him not to. Since he wished to be honest, he admitted to Frank that he invented the Great Beyond and that the gods devoured food because it made them stronger. Frank then decides to warn everyone in the supermarket about the gods but Firewater tells Frank that nobody would believe him. Food Rebellion After the humans are killed, Firewater celebrates by having sex with Twink. Aiding Gum After celebration, Firewater and Gum discovered the mind-blowing truth about their existence as cartoon characters. He then asked the rest of protagonists to join him and telling them their discovery before congratulates Frank for his and Barry's effort to find best solution for dealing the "Gods" where he failed. He and the groceries then set out for confronting their creators through Gum's stargate. Trivia Category:The Cupcakes Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Big Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Loner Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Genderless Category:Addicts Category:Mature